gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen 'is a major character in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first, second and third seasons. Lucius is the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Helgen, brother of Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. He is married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. He is the current Lord of Helgen and head of House Dragen. Lucius is extremely intelligent, a trait which he inherited from his father, but Lucius is also violent, psychotic, cruel and sadistic. He has a knack for human psychology and uses that to his advantage, which is mostly a disadvantage for others. However, Maester Vahaelor mentioned to Larinna that Lucius wasn't always the monster he is today. In his youth, Lucius witnessed something so horrid and traumatizing that it changed his life for good. What that moment was, only Lucius knows. Biography Background ] Lucius Dragen is Lord Garth Dragen's eldest son and current lord of House Dragen. He grew up in Helgen alongside is twin sister, Mira Dragen. As the eldest of four children, Lucius was arrogant and often enjoyed bullying his younger brothers. He keeps a pack of wolves. Lucius' full backstory can be read in "Waking the Demon". Season 1 Lucius and his father are seen in Winterfell. Garth warns Lord Eddard about the Lannisters and their puppets, House Baratheon of King's Landing. Ned reminds Lord Garth that he should keep a closer eye on Lucius as he has changed significantly since the monstrous events that occurred 17 years ago. Lucius is present when House Dragen swears its fealty to Robb Stark, although Lucius claims that it is all just nonsense. When Garth leaves Helgen to join Robb he leaves Lucius to act as Lord of Helgen Season 2 Lucius, now acting Lord of Helgen takes matters in his own hands and begins torturing many Lannister soldiers. Lucius is rarely seen in this season. Season 3 Garth sends Lucius a letter stating that Duncan Catell, castellan of Helgen receives higher rule over Helgen as he doesn't trust Lucius yet. This angers Lucius but he does what his father commands, nonetheless. Season 4 Garth returns from the aftermath of the Red Wedding, wounded. He gives Lucius free reign to do as he pleases to the Bolton prisoners newly arrived in Helgen. ]]House Mollen, vassals to House Dragen begin to question Lord Garth's rule. They join up with House Lannister and begin rebelling against their liege. Lucius marches with a hundred men onto Riften's gates and begin burning the village to the ground, as well as killing several members of the Mollen household. Lord Mollen and his son, Edgar are killed by Lucius. Rylen Mollen is captured and Rolan escapes. Lucius was responsible for the Sack of RiftenSack of Riften, or the Massacre at Riften. He takes pride in his monstrous actions and boasts about all the people he murdered. Therefore, he was called: "The Butcher of Riften"."Oathkeeper" Season 5 Lucius becomes Lord of Helgen after his father, Lord Garth is mercilessly killed by the Boltons."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Enraged by the death of his father, Lucius tracks down one of Garth's killers, named; Barden Frey, a notorious rapist. Lucius manages to enter Barden's keep, as he acts as a Septon spreading the word of the Gods. Lucius then drugs Barden with a poison. He commands Barden to cut off large bits of his face with a glass shard and feed it to his dogs. He also commands him to hang himself multiple times. Barden Frey is left crippled and horribly disfigured."The Gift" After Garth's death, Lucius takes up the responsibility of leading House Dragen, much to his family's dismay. This leads to his sister, Mira, leaving Helgen in fear of Lucius. Lucius eventually married Larinna Harrigon."Hardhome" In the first weeks of their marriage Lucius repeatedly tormented her. Lucius tried to keep Larinna in total isolation to manipulate her. However, Lucius' plan to brainwash Larinna ultimately failed, as he utterly underestimated her strong will; Larinna refused to have her own personality sublimated, and so, Lucius and Larinna hold an uncomfortable, but remarkably stable relationship. However, during one of Lucius' violent outbursts, Larinna tried to defend herself and left a deep scar on his eye. Lucius still holds a hateful relationship with Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos, and her brother, Ser Rochard. Some time later, Larinna gave birth to Lucius' first born son and heir Warron. It was made apparent that the only person Lucius felt any real affection and love for is his son. Season 6 Shortly after Lord Jorthos Harrigon's death, Lucius begins imprisoning Arrena Storm. Larinna tries to stop Lucius but he ignores her. This causes more bad blood with House Harrigon. After the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan Snow is discovered by a traveler. He brings him back to Helgen where he is treated by Maester Vahaelor. Unfortunately, Ethan could not be saved because his injuries were too great. His body stays in the Maester's room. This tragic event in the history of House Dragen gives Lucius more terrifying new opportunities. Personality Lucius is sadistic, cruel, violent and psychotic. Not feeling any remorse for human life. He likes to intensively torture Helgen's prisoners. He is fond of playing with his victims and twisting their minds. Lucius became even more evil after the death of his father. Vahaelor describes him as a "pure psychopath". Lucius is an incredible swordsman. He is fast, quick, and ruthless. Lucius was personally asked by Robert Baratheon to join the Kingsguard but refused because he thought it was "boring". He wields two swords he calls: "Torture and Suffering" Lucius is tall, muscled and deceptively strong. Despite his savage nature, he is highly intelligent. Able to memorise almost everything. Lucius is fluent in High Valyrian, Low Valyrian, Dothraki, Old Tongue, and of course, the Common Tongue. It is also thought, but not confirmed, that he's a cannibal. Lucius is also able to enter a person's psyche and to unveil their true personality. Because Lucius knows a lot about the human mind, he can use it to manipulate and to torture them. In the most sadistic, and evil way possible. Because Lucius suffers from a severe case of Psychopathy, he can have small outbursts or attacks which make him utterly aggressive and unpredictable. In such cases, his nose will bleed and he will be blinded with rage. The only person who is ever able to calm Lucius down in such situations is his wife, Larinna. Quotes Spoken by Lucius Spoken about Lucius Appearances * Waking the Demon Image gallery Lucius promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 4 Luciusred.jpg Butcher.jpg|Lucius in Season 5 Family tree Behind the scenes Lucius is the main protagonist in SharkyBytesz' short story: "Waking the Demon" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lucius Dragen is Garth Dragen's son. He is handsome, tall and muscled, with a look to him that suggests that later in life he will become stronger. Lucius is a sadistic psychopath, serial rapist, and rumored cannibal. He is cruel, savage and wild, taking delight in torturing others. He is quite fond of the old Dragen custom of torturing their enemies alive. He is 4 years older than Robb and often looks down on him because of his young age. In the books, Lucius' eyes are typical Dragen maroon but also reflect light in "pinpoints of red." He has small, white teeth and pitch black, slicked-back hair with a widow's peak. Lucius also appears in Sansa's POV storyline in the sixth book, The Winds of Winter, where Lucius tries to lure Sansa to Helgen to manipulate her. References Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Waking the Demon